Elisabeth
by Moonymei
Summary: Derrière une matinée d'hiver se cache un lourd tourment, derrière une disparition se tisse l'amour... Royai


Me voici de retour avec un nouveau One Shot C'est ma première Royai et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire yeux du Chat Potté

Les persos de FMA ne sont hélas pas à moi mais j'essaie de capturer un petit blondinet pour l'ajouter à mon élevage de Bishounen (si quelqu'un le trouve, j'accepte qu'on me l'envoie par la poste mdr !)

Bonne lecture

ELISABETH

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à son bureau, en retard, comme en son habitude, elle ne lui avait rien dit. Quand il avait passé un coup de téléphone à Elisabeth - sa nouvelle conquête - sur la ligne de l'armée, elle était trop occupée à trier des papiers pour lui faire le moindre reproche. Dans un ultime sursaut, il avait même essayé de lui parler de son amour naissant pour la demoiselle… Rien, rien, toujours rien : Riza Hawkeye restait de marbre, à soupirer les yeux dans le vague…

"Lieutenant Hawkeye", appela Roy tandis qu'il passait sa main gantée devant les yeux de la blonde.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, votre Colonel vous ordonne de lui répondre !" intima le beau Colonel tandis qu'un sourire narquois s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

La jeune femme sembla enfin se réveiller : elle sursauta, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et aperçut son supérieur la regarder d'un air amusé. Gardant son sang froid naturel, Riza se leva de son bureau, prit le dossier posé sur la table et entreprit de le ranger.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser, Colonel, finit par articuler la blonde - Roy remarqua que sa voix tremblait. J'étais…"

"Ce n'est pas grave… coupa l'homme aux cheveux jais. Mais vous ne semblez pas dans votre assiette ce matin…"

"Ce midi, interrompit doucement le lieutenant. Il est midi passé… Vous êtes toujours aussi ponctuel à ce que je vois."

Roy ne releva pas la dernière phrase et continua son sermon : elle était dans la lune depuis qu'il était arrivé et de toute évidence, il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave pour que le visage de la jeune femme reflète à ce point l'inquiétude - la tristesse ?

"Que se passe-t-il, Hawkeye ? demanda le Colonel. Vous pouvez me le dire, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît !"

Roy attendit patiemment la réponse de son lieutenant : s'il avait bien appris une chose en la côtoyant, c'est qu'il fallait faire preuve de patience pour que la jeune femme s'ouvre à lui. La blonde fixait le vide, comme si elle était tiraillée entre le fait de parler ou de ne rien dire. Soudain, elle releva la tête et regarda son supérieur d'un air presque suppliant.

"Et bien… _Il _a disparu… souffla Riza avant d'étouffer un sanglot. _Il_ a disparu sans me prévenir, j'ai cru qu'il était allé se promener mais le lendemain matin, le surlendemain… Il a disparu…"

Roy regarda la blonde d'un air compatissant et approuva d'un signe de tête. Il ne savait que trop bien à quel point une rupture était douloureuse. Il tapota légèrement l'épaule de son Lieutenant tandis que cette dernière effaçait rapidement les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux noisette. Le Colonel savait à quel point la jeune femme s'efforçait de paraître solide en temps normal et la voir fondre ainsi, la voir enfin comme une femme normale - et non pas comme un héros sortit tout droit d'un roman, cela le rassurait quelque peu. Devant la détresse de la femme, Roy rougit puis attendit.

Riza repoussa doucement la main du Colonel quelques instants plus tard : elle était à nouveau cachée derrière un masque de froideur et de sérieux. Sa voix avait perdu le tremblement qui l'animait quelques secondes auparavant et ses yeux ne paraissaient pas le moins du monde rougit par ses pleurs.

"Retournons travailler, Colonel, sourit tristement Riza. Je ne dois pas mélanger le travail et ma vie personnelle ! De toute façon, je compte bien poser des avis de recherches dans les rues de Centrale ce soir…"

"Des avis de recherche ? s'étonna le beau Colonel. On l'aurait kidnappé vous croyez ?"

"Non, mais il se peut que quelqu'un l'ait aperçut dans les parages… souffla Riza en remettant en place les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient malencontreusement devant les yeux. Il est bien dressé, il serait revenu s'il ne lui était rien arrivé…"

"Dressé ?" répéta Roy tandis qu'il palissait à vue d'œil en essayant de s'imaginer la scène.

"Bien sûr, vous savez que Black Hayate est un chien fidèle et qu'il n'aurait pas disparu de cette manière !" s'exclama Riza, tandis qu'elle lui jetait un regard interrogateur.

"Black…. Hayate…….. ? " bégaya le Colonel.

Un frisson parcourut son dos. Un rire gêné s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il s'éloignait en direction de la montagne de dossier qui l'attendait. Riza le regarda s'éloigner, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes puis rit doucement.

"Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je parlais d'un homme qui m'avait abandonné ?" s'exclama Riza sur un ton amusé.

"Non… Bien sûr que non, Hawkeye !" bégaya le Colonel tandis qu'il se sentait rougir de honte.

S'apercevant du gêne de son supérieur, Riza lui tourna le dos et réprima un fou rire. Une fois calmée, Roy la vit retourner travailler.

"Je vous prie d'excuser ma réaction, s'exclama Riza tout sourire. Je ne devrais pas rire !"

Le Colonel fut tenté de lui répondre qu'elle était encore plus belle lorsqu'elle riait mais il n'en dit rien. Voir son Lieutenant rire à nouveau lui faisait extrêmement plaisir et s'il était la raison de ce sourire, il n'en était que plus heureux. Riza avait quitté à nouveau son masque de froideur et il découvrait la blonde sous un autre jour. Il prit un dossier au hasard, et le silence se fit : le bruissement des feuilles du dossier résonnait dans l'immense bureau tandis que les deux jeunes gens travaillaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

"Hawkeye ! appela soudain Roy en lui souriant tandis qu'elle se tournait vers lui pour l'écouter. Je vais vous aider à le chercher ce soir !"

La blonde sourit quelque peu et acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête avant de se replonger dans son travail. Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Le beau Colonel décrocha et se mit à parler : c'était Elisabeth.

"Pas d'appel privé avec la ligne de l'armé, Colonel", intima doucement la blonde.

Roy sourit et ignora la remarque de Riza : son lieutenant était bien de retour !

§§§§§

Roy était vêtu d'un costume marron et attendait patiemment devant la porte d'une maison. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard pour laisser place à une blonde aux yeux noisettes. Elle portait des lunettes et ses longs cheveux or étaient détachés.

"Vous devriez vous habiller ainsi plus souvent au Quartier Général", fit remarquer le jeune homme, tout sourire.

"Les cheveux longs doivent être attachés lorsque l'on est en service et les lunettes me gênent lorsqu'il s'agit de manier les armes à feu, se contenta de répondre Riza tandis qu'elle enfilait un manteau ainsi qu'une écharpe pour se protéger du froid hivernal. Elle prit un paquet de feuilles où était dessiné la tête de Black Hayate - dessin réalisé par Alex Louis Armstrong.

"Lorsque je serais Général, je ferais abolir cette loi stupide en même temps que celle sur les jupes longues !" dit le Colonel tandis qu'il se dirigeait avec le lieutenant dans le centre ville.

Riza se contenta de lui sourire faiblement et le regarda d'un air septique.

"Vous ne me croyez pas ? s'étonna Roy. Vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux !"

"Oh vous en serez tout à fait capable ! s'exclama Riza tandis qu'elle s'avançait pour placarder une affiche de Black Hayate sur un réverbère. Je vous fais confiance sur ce point !"

Roy soupira et observa la jeune femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés : il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi naturelle, aussi libre… Ils étaient tous deux perdus dans la foule, grelottant de froid et discutant de tout et de rien. En dehors du QG, Roy n'avait que très peu côtoyé Riza et en cette soirée, il découvrait peu à peu la personnalité de celle ci.

"Il fait froid, n'est ce pas ? souffla Riza tandis que Roy accrochait une énième affiche. Il va neiger cette année !"

"Tant qu'il ne pleut pas, répondit le beau Colonel en affichant son éternel sourire narquois. Ca me va !"

Riza approuva et remit en place son écharpe. Roy pouvait entr'apercevoir ses joues rosies par le froid cachées sous l'écharpe blanche et ne pu s'empêcher de trouver sa "compagne" adorable… Elle semblait scruter les ténèbres dans le seul but de retrouver son chien, espérant qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

"Colonel…"souffla soudain la blonde.

"Hummm ? Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Pourquoi avez-vous tenu à m'accompagner ?" demanda Riza tandis qu'elle fixait la dernière affiche. Vous n'étiez pas obligé…"

"J'en avais envi, sourit Roy. C'est tout !"

"Mais vous auriez pu rester avec Elisabeth… s'exclama Riza d'un ton glacé. Vous n'aviez pas à vous soucier de moi, je ne veux pas être un boulet pour vo…

"Riza, je vous ai dit que j'en avais envi ! s'énerva le jeune homme. J'avais envi d'être en la compagnie de Riza et non pas d'Elisabeth !"

Il vit la blonde rougir délicieusement à travers son écharpe. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom pour la première fois. Dans son esprit, il l'appelait souvent par son prénom mais jamais il n'avait osé l'appeler ainsi, par peur d'avoir l'air trop proche d'elle.

"Cela vous embarrasse que je vous appelle Riza, Lieutenant ?" demanda le Colonel, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps le silence instauré entre eux deux.

"Non, Colonel", souffla la blonde.

"Menteuse, sourit Roy tandis qu'ils approchaient du quartier dans lequel Riza habitait. Mais je me contenterais de vous appeler Hawkeye, comme d'habitude ! Quel dommage, Riza est un très beau prénom vous savez ! Je crois qu'il veut dire 'Dieu est mon serment'… C'est cela ? "

"Je l'ignorais, Colonel, s'étonna la blonde. Et j'ignorais que vous vous intéressiez à la signification des prénoms…"

"Pour tout vous avouer, c'est Elisabeth qui se passionne pour ce genre de chose… soupira le jeune homme, ennuyé. J'ai retenu la signification d'Elisabeth en pensant que cela pourrait vous intéresser. Votre prénom est un diminutif d'Elisabeth, n'est ce pas ?"

"Oui, je crois, sourit la blonde. Ah, me voici arrivée, merci de m'avoir raccompagné jusque chez moi, Colonel, ce n'était pas vraiment la peine mais…"

"Je n'avais rien à faire d'important et puis il est dangereux pour une femme de se promener seule dans la rue à minuit passé !"

"Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle femme, sourit Riza tandis qu'elle montrait à Roy l'un des revolvers qu'elle ne quittait jamais - l'autre étant caché sous ses vêtements. Je peux me défendre !"

"Oui, approuva le Colonel tandis que Riza sortait des clefs de sa poche. Vous n'êtes pas n'importe quelle femme !"

Face à cette dernière remarque, Riza se tourna vers le Colonel d'un air étonné. Ce dernier lui sourit d'un sourire enjôleur, l'embrassa sur la joue - chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant - et se dirigea vers sa voiture, garée juste devant chez Riza.

"Votre amie va être jalouse ! s'exclama Riza tandis qu'elle ouvrait sa porte. Elle va penser que vous la trompez !"

"Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veut, plaisanta Roy. Mais si vous me demandiez de la laisser tomber pour vous, je le ferais sans hésiter et je pense qu'elle en serait tout aussi jalouse !"

Et à ces mots, Roy monta dans sa voiture et la fit démarrer. Il ignorait si cela était dû au froid ou à sa déclaration masquée mais le visage de son Lieutenant avait rougit brusquement. Satisfait, le Colonel s'empressa de rejoindre son appartement…

§§§§§

"Des nouvelles de Hayate ? demanda Roy le surlendemain tandis qu'il désirait trouver une excuse pour arrêter de compulser tous les dossiers entreposés sur son bureau. Personne ne l'a retrouvé ?"

Riza fit "non" de la tête. Elle fixa à nouveau le vide et soupira.

"J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, tout de même ! s'inquiéta la blonde. Il a peut être été renversé par…"

Un frisson parcourut le dos du Lieutenant et Roy s'empressa de la rassurer : Hayate avait reçu un excellent dressage et il était trop intelligent pour se faire écraser. De plus, il connaissait par cœur le chemin menant à l'appartement de Riza !

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne revient-il donc pas ? murmura Riza tandis que Roy se dirigeait vers elle.

"Tout va bien, sourit le Colonel. Je suis sûr qu'il est quelque part ! Vous n'en avez pas l'air comme ça mais vous vous inquiétez pour lui. Vous avez beau le disputer à chaques bêtises, vous vous êtes attaché à lui…"

Riza ne répondit rien. Elle regardait maintenant à travers la fenêtre. Roy vit que la jeune femme tremblait légèrement. Par reflex, il tendit sa main en sa direction et lui frôla l'épaule. Il avait une envie folle de l'étreindre, c'était sa manière de la rassurer, de lui faire oublier les craintes de l'instant présent. La blonde tressaillit à nouveau et repoussa brusquement la main du Colonel.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser, souffla Riza tandis qu'elle se retournait vers un Colonel qui semblait blessé dans son amour propre. Je vais prendre l'air…"

Roy acquiesça et se rassit à son bureau tandis que la porte se refermait sur lui. De toute évidence, Riza avait été blessée par ses paroles et par ses gestes. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit cela ? Pourquoi l'avait-il tourné de cette manière ? Elle devait sûrement le prendre pour un homme avide de pouvoir qui ne cherchait qu'à enfoncer les autres pour mieux prouver sa supériorité…

Que ses collègues pense cela, oui il pouvait le concevoir, mais que Riza, elle, le voit sous un jour pareil, non, il le refusait ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre ses défauts, sa faiblesse, sa lâcheté… Ce soutien moral que Hugues lui avait apporté avant sa mort, c'était désormais Riza qui s'en chargeait…

"Mais il est peut être déjà trop tard pour lui cacher mes défauts", ironisa le Colonel tandis qu'il fixait le plafond avec mélancolie.

"Je crois aussi, souffla une voix féminine. Je m'excuse d'avoir brusquement quitté mes fonctions et…"

Riza se tenait à l'entrée du bureau qu'elle avait quitté il y avait quelques minutes. Roy lui fit signe de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit.

"C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, Lieutenant, sourit tristement le jeune homme. Je sais très bien que vous n'aimez pas que l'on vous associe à un surhomme… Mes paroles étaient déplacées !"

Riza sourit doucement au Colonel et hocha la tête.

"Vous n'avez pas d'excuse à me donner, Colonel, souffla la blonde. Je sais que vous ne pensiez pas à mal…"

"Pour m'excuser, je vous invite quelque part ce soir, s'exclama brusquement Roy. Qu'en dites-vous ?"

Prise au dépourvu, le Lieutenant réfléchit quelques instants. Roy attendait patiemment que la blonde se décide.

"Et votre amie ? finit par demander Riza. Cela ne va pas la déranger ?"

"Au diable mon amie, Hawkeye ! s'énerva le beau Colonel. Elle comprendra !"

"Si c'est ainsi que vous traitiez vos amies précédentes, je comprends pourquoi vous en changez autant, fit froidement remarquer le lieutenant. Vous êtes pardonné, vous n'avez pas besoin de m'inviter quelque part. De toute manière je vais poursuivre mes recherches d'Hayate !"

Roy resta perplexe un moment avant, vexé, de retourner à ses dossiers. La journée passa rapidement sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'adressent la parole pour parler autre chose que du travail.

§§§§§

Elle l'avait vexé, elle en était certaine ! Riza marchait doucement dans les rues éclairées de Centrale, prononçant de temps à autre le nom de Black Hayate. Elle avait fini par abandonner et rebroussait chemin… Remettant ses longs cheveux blonds en place, la jeune femme continua ses recherches. Elle avait décliné l'invitation de Roy et elle s'en voulait beaucoup mais d'un autre côté, elle ne supportait plus la manière dont le Colonel jonglait entre ses conquêtes.

Sa nouvelle amie avait pour ainsi dire le même nom qu'elle, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver… Quand il lui parlait d'elle, Riza avait l'impression d'être à sa place et la façon dont Roy négligeait cette dernière l'affligeait particulièrement.

Hawkeye !

Devant chez elle, une mince silhouette tenait dans ses bras une boule de poile se débattant dans l'espoir de fuir en direction de sa maîtresse.

§§§§§

Riza était partie plus tôt que lui et le beau Colonel, se retrouvant seul, avait éprouvé le besoin de ne rien faire. Il avait parcourut un dossier, en avait signé cinq sans même les lire, et avait ruiné l'armé en passant des coups de fil un peu partout.

Il avait encore trois heures à tenir avant la fin de son service… Roy s'installa devant sa fenêtre et observa se qui se déroulait au dehors : cinq militaires jouaient aux cartes, certains discutaient entre eux, il y avait même un chien noir et blanc qui regardait un avis de recherche d'un air interrogateur.

… … … …

Un chien !

Roy se leva brusquement de sa chaise et sortit de son bureau. Trente secondes plus tard, il était devant le chien en question, complètement essoufflé. Il l'avait ENFIN retrouvé !

C'était bien Black Hayate. Ce dernier se tourna vers Roy et, voyant l'air sadique du Colonel, tenta de s'enfuir. Roy claqua des doigts et un anneau de flamme entoura le pauvre chien.

"Tu nous as causé bien du soucis, tu sais ? grogna Roy en attrapant le chien par la peau du cou. Viens, je te ramène chez ta maîtresse !"

§§§§§

L'intérieur de la maison était plus chaleureux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé : classique mais chaleureux. Plusieurs livres étaient entassés dans une grande bibliothèque, la salle à manger était confortable et il s'y sentait presque comme chez lui.

"Vous désirez un thé ? demanda la jeune femme qui émergeait de la cuisine, un bol de croquette pour chien à la main. Assis, couché, donne la patte !"

Black Hayate effectua les différentes manœuvres à la perfection et Riza déposa la bol. Elle caressa tendrement le chien puis se tourna vers Roy en attendant sa réponse.

"Je n'ai pas de café, ajouta-t-elle en se rappelant que le café était l'une des boissons favorite du Colonel. Je suis désolée…"

"Dans ce cas, un thé, sourit le Colonel. Ca suffira !"

"Si vous avez froid, vous pouvez allumer un feu dans la cheminée, ajouta la jeune femme tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans la cuisine. Ne vous gênez pas !"

A ces mots, Roy se dirigea vers la cheminée en question, enfila un de ses gants et claqua des doigts. L'étincelle devint alors feu, qui se propagea rapidement dans la cheminée. Le Colonel entendait Riza sortir différents ustensiles des tiroirs. Il se dirigea alors vers le chien noir qui avait fini d'engloutir ses croquettes.

"Ou l'avez-vous trouvé ?" demanda Riza tandis qu'elle retournait dans son salon.

"Il était près du Quartier Général… Et regardait un des avis de recherche que nous avons posé…" ajouta Roy en riant.

"Ce chien est étrange, souffla Riza. Vraiment étrange !"

"Sa maîtresse est encore plus étrange, plaisanta le beau Colonel. Elle refuse l'invitation à dîner d'un charmant jeune homme et à la place, elle l'invite à prendre le thé chez elle !"

Il vit Riza rougir fortement tandis qu'il lui lançait un regard interrogateur suivit d'un sourire narquois. Roy se leva doucement : il fixait du regard la jeune femme qui - visiblement - ne savait pas comment réagir. Un sifflement la tira de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient tous deux : le thé était prêt. Riza se sauva dans la cuisine, suivit de Roy.

"Je vais vous aider, s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux noir jais. Il serait injuste que vous fassiez tout le travail toute seule !"

Il frôla volontairement le bras de Riza et prit les deux tasses qu'il amena dans le salon. Il avait sentit Riza se raidir quelque peu à ce contacte soudain. Le lieutenant fit à son tour irruption de la cuisine avec une théier à la main. Elle en versa le contenu dans les deux tasses et commença à boire. Le silence se fit.

"Regardez, il neige ! s'exclama soudain Riza en se levant en direction de la fenêtre. C'est magnifique !"

Elle avait l'air d'une enfant découvrant pour la première fois cette pluie de cristaux venant du ciel. Roy posa sa tasse et s'approcha à son tour de la fenêtre.

"C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas", répéta la blonde, plus pour elle que pour son invité.

"En effet, souffla Roy, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Mais il y a encore plus magnifique…"

Riza se tourna vers lui d'un regard interrogateur et découvrit le visage du Colonel à quelques centimètres du sien. Il entoura alors la taille frêle de la jeune femme de ses bras puissants et passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'or de son lieutenant. Cette dernière se laissait faire, le fixant de ses yeux noisettes : seul la coloration rosée de ses joues traduisait sa gêne.

Les yeux de feu de Roy s'arrêtèrent sur la bouche de la jeune femme et automatiquement, il se pencha vers elle pour lui ravir un baiser qui devint enflammé par la suite. Black Hayate, qui était près d'eux les regardaient en jappant doucement.

"Je vous aime", souffla Roy lorsqu'il mit un terme au baiser.

"Et Elisabeth, l'autre Elisabeth, ajouta Riza tandis que Roy et elle allaient s'asseoir sur le canapé le plus proche. Vous l'aimez aussi ?"

Roy prit à nouveau Riza par la taille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Cette dernière se laissa faire et observa Black Hayate aller se coucher sagement dans son panier.

"Elisabeth ? finit par articuler Roy. Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais !"

"Menteur ! s'exclama Riza en regardant son supérieur droit dans les yeux. Je suis sûre que vous l'aimez, elle aussi !"

"Riza - cette dernière rougit en entendant son prénom, je n'aime qu'une seule et unique personne et c'est vous ! souffla Roy au creux de l'oreille de son amante. Pour vous dire la vérité, Elisabeth était narcissique, égoïste et trop intéressée pour moi…"

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à la neige qui tombait sur la ville…

"Non, en fait, la seule chose que j'aimais en elle était son prénom qui me rappelait le votre !" ajouta le beau Colonel tandis qu'il relevait la tête de la jeune femme dans ses bras pour échanger un baiser au goût de thé…

THE END

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience… Cha vous a plu pas plu ? Review please


End file.
